Second Chance
by Snakeshark196
Summary: Gwen broke up with Duncan cause he thought to much of Courtney. What happens when their partnered for a challenges. Could things change for the better or will things get worse. Psycho Trent is also in this so be warned.


**Disclaimer: I do not own TD anything. No money is being made as profit. **

**Here's my first one shot of Gwuncan, though I am no stranger to it thanks to my other stories. And there is some or should say a lot of Psycho Trent. And At the end, I get carried away. :)**

**I hope you like and enjoy. And younger viewers might want to turn away at certain spots.**

* * *

Takes place during All Stars.

"Okay freaks of nature," Chris spoke, "Today's challenge is to capture a former cast mate by force." He pointed to the left where Trent, Owen, Izzy and Ferrol Ezekiel stood.

Gwen noticed Trent looked different, he a had a Nine t-shirt. Each of his arms and legs, his forehead, and the back of his neck had a tatoo of the number 9. He is still obsessed with it, she created a monster.

"What is they doing here?" Duncan asked.

"They're part of the challenge," Chris smiled.

"Chris why couldn't you do the challenge when they're were nine of them left," Trent complained stomping his foot.

"Because I didn't feel like it," Chris rolled his eyes, turning back to the contestants. "We are goanna give them..."

"I mean really Chris," Trent interrupted. "You know I follow nine everywhere. You could have at least had nine people left in the game. You are so going to 10 hell."

Chris ignored him. "We are goanna set them free in the woods and your task," motioning to the contestants, "is it capture your assigned insane. Other known as Owen, Izzy, Trent, and Ezekiel."

"Hey," Owen cried, "I'm not insane."

"No, but what comes out of you is," Chris retorted. "Now its time to pair up, cause two people," holding up two fingers, "will get immunity tonight. Whoever brings me them first anyway."

"This is so lame," Duncan spat him. "I was expecting a boat race or something."

"Yeah, you would think," Chris smirked, "Now I want Courtney and Scott to team up. Mike and Zoey. Alejandro and Cameron, and finally Duncan and Gwen."

Courtney looked repulsed to have to partner with Scott, as he smiled and stood next to her. "May I help you?" she asked him.

"Yeah, we're partners," he smirked, she rolled her eyes. Only for immunity.

Mike and Zoey were happy while as Alejandro thought Cameron was a futile partner.

Gwen was surprised she was partnered with her ex for this challenge. She saw him move his eyes up and down at her.

She rolled her eyes and looked away. That wasn't goanna work. She wanted to work on being Courtney's friend, but that would never work with him around.

"Now," Chris said getting everyone's attention. "Time to assign you each to who you will capture."

"Wait," Courtney raised her hand. "How exactly do we capture them, do we get nets or some type of gear."

"No," Chris replied, "You have to catch them with whatever you can manage to find in the forest. And they have all been told to not make it easy. First team to do so wins immunity and a nifty stay in the hotel. Second and third place win only safety from elimination but will still have to sleep in the run down cabins, Fourth place someone of the two will be eliminated."

Alejandro face palmed, knowing this was goanna be a long day.

"So," Chris continued. "Scott and Courtney, to win immunity you will have to capture um..." he looked over at the four possible choices, "Ferrol Ezekiel."

Courtney gasped, "What no, why can't we get at least someone who is human?"

"I decide and it's final," Chris said turning to Zoke. "You get Owen."

"Perfect," Mal said out loud. "Way to easy."

"What you calling him fat?" Chris asked, "Cause I agree. You don't mind do yah?" he asked him.

Owen shrugged he didn't care.

"Alejandro and Cameron you get Izzy," Smirking looking at Cameron.

Cameron gulped.

"I know you have a fear of her dude," he said.

Gwen face palmed knowing who the last one was.

"And Gwuncan..."

"Uh, we're broken up remember," she pointed out.

"Whatever," Chris said annoyed. "You get psycho Trent."

"I'm not goanna make it easy cause I can run 9 times faster than both you two combined," Trent informed.

"Then wouldn't you be able to run 18 times faster," Duncan cocked an eyebrow.

Trent's eyes widened. "I failed ninth God," he screamed running off 9 times faster than a normal human.

Chris took this as the time to let the other go and run free. Izzy of course dug a hole in the ground like a mole and was gone in a flash. Ezekiel grabbed growled and ran into the forest. Owen tried to run but collapsed a few feet away.

"Go," Chris said.

The teams, went and did what they had to. Mike and Zoey of course won since Owen was right there.

"And Zoke win," Chris laughed.

The other six heard and were still within a ten foot radius of them.

"Now that ain't fair," Courtney scolded Chris. "Owen, no offense, was an easy capture. Me and Scott have to catch a freaking mole girl." Pointing to the whole, Scott had his head in.

"Oh, well," Chris laughed, walking off.

Gwen rolled her eyes and with Duncan by her side went off to capture Trent. "This is goanna be fun." She said sarcastically to herself.

"So is there any chance of us getting back together?" Duncan asked.

"No." She told him.

"Why?"

"Because..."

"AHHHHHHHHHHH."

Duncan and Gwen turn to see Courtney had pushed Scott into the hole and told him to follow it.

"Because," Gwen continued, "You went all goo goo eyed for Courtney. It seemed like she was all you cared about. When we were still dating," she scolded him deeper in that last sentence.

Duncan cringed as he followed her.

It was easy to follow Trent, mostly cause he left deep foot prints behind in the shape of the number 9.

* * *

Duncan while he followed her tried to think himself, why did he do all that. Courtney on one hand and Gwen on the other. How do you choose between two uber babes.

Duncan reaches into his pocket and pulls out a television remote he swiped from Chris in a past season, he pointed it at the 4th wall camera and pressed a button. Pausing everything around him, except for himself.

He turned to see Gwen had frozen in mid tracks.

"Now," Duncan said to the camera and the audience at home, breaking the fourth wall. "If you could choose between Gwen and Courtney who would you choose? I mean Courtney has the wild streak to her and her goodie goodie nature is just hot. But Gwen, me and have a more common interest." He sighs. "I guess I'll try to get back with Gwen, if she still wants you."

"No one will want you if you do this again," Chris snarled at him and taking the remote from him.

"Hey, I thought everything was paused," Duncan said off guard.

"No, I'm not," Chris said, "Now do this again and the next thing you remember being reality, you'll be hanging from a pole by your boxers with every girl on the planet watching." Chris dived back out of camera frame and repaused the real world.

* * *

Duncan continued to follow Gwen.

After an hour of not finding him, Gwen was starting to get frustrated. "Where the heck is he?" she demanded.

"Gwen," Duncan called.

"What?" she asked, trying to sound nice, but was apparent she wasn't. She just wanted this over.

"If I said I was truly sorry for what I did, will you forgive me?" he started, "I mean I thought I had something with Courtney a while ago. But I found I have more in common with you. For some reason, that warm feeling I have for Court has come back again. I'm trying my hardest to fight it, cause I see more in you than her."

"Nice speech," Gwen admitted, "But it still doesn't cut the fact that you were trying to ask ME if she still had feelings for you. You just don't do that."

"I'm sorry," Duncan confessed. "Please."

"Sorry, but no," she said sadly. "Now let's go find other ex and drag him back to camp already. I've still got things to do."

"Yeah like befriending Courtney and throwing me out in the rain," Duncan snorted, "Just like everyone else."

Gwen sighed as she looked at him sulk. "I'm sorry Duncan. But maybe if you did something heroic or something, then perhaps we could. But my heart just isn't feeling it."

"I understand," he sighed. "Like you said let's get this over with," he turned back to serious and not saddened.

"Duncan," she called as he walked past her.

He didn't respond. "Come on, I know I don't want to be in the bottom two tonight. And I know you don't either, cause I also know you won't have any regret voting me off tonight."

Gwen followed as she listened to him. "I wouldn't do that."

Duncan stopped where he was and looked at her. "So if we did lose this, are you saying you'd vote for yourself. Cause Six out of eight people will be getting immunity. Mike and Zoey already won."

"I don't know," she admitted.

"I figured," he snorted, walking off. "Cause just to let yah know. I won't vote for you if it comes down to it."

"So, you'll vote for yourself," she asked loudly.

"Of course, who else would I vote for," he asked plainly, not looking back at her. "Mr. Coconut."

Gwen sighed as they followed Trent's footsteps. The nines for some reason started to look like sixes. I could just be her mind playing tricks on her.

Gwen herself was starting to think about things. Would she really vote for him if they lost. It would probably be pretty difficult to catch Trent, even if Scott and Courtney have Izzy. For the past few seconds now, the words of what Duncan were stuck in her head. Did he really mean those words or was he playing here. And what did he mean by 'just like everyone before.'

Just then the two of them heard a rumbling sound. They turn to see a heard of wooly man-eating beavers from the first season charging after them. And riding on top of the lead one, non other than Trent. "Yes, we are one with the nine God," he yells at the top of his lungs.

"What the hell is he doing?" Duncan screams.

"He's gone insane," Gwen panicked.

The two of them saw the damn creatures heading straight for us. "Charge," Trent cried.

"Is he trying to kill us," Gwen asked, froze with fear to move.

"Gwen get out-of-the-way," Duncan yelled grabbing her hand and leading her to the tallest tree.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"They can't climb."

She didn't want to correct him, cause she knows they can. She saw them drag Harold away in that prehistoric action episode. But she did what she was told. She climbed to the second lowest branch.

She lowered her hand for Duncan to climb up. But it was to late.

The beavers ran him down. The sound of bones could be heard. His scream was muffled by the dirt impacting him. "Duncan," she screamed.

"Oops, sorry Duncan," Trent laughed as he and the wooly beavers disappeared farther down the path.

Duncan lay crunched with foot marks all over him as Gwen climbed back down, panicked for him. "Duncan are you okay?"

Duncan stood up and nodded, "I'm a cartoon on Teletoon and Cartoon Network, of course I am."

"Good, cause I thought they killed you," She gasped. Holding onto his arm for some odd reason. "You saved me," she smiled.

He looked at her but did not share her smile. "Well your life is worth more than mine. I'm nothing but an unwanted criminal. You, your worth much more than me."

Gwen released his arm and frowned at him. "You know that isn't right true, you are worth life on this earth. Just cause I don't show it most of the time, doesn't mean it's not true."

"I admit," Duncan sighed again, "It's my fault we broke up. I'm just goanna have to live it."

She smirked while leaning in on him, "Who said there wasn't a second chance?"

He widened his eyes, trying to figure out where she was going with this. "Second chances," he repeated.

"Yeah," she smirked wider, "I did say it would take something heroic."

Duncan had a faint smile. "I guess I did that, but I still got to prove myself farther."

"Just maybe you do," she smirked walking away. "Com on, we have to capture Captain Ninerd."

"Ninerd."

"A polymerization of a nerd and the number nine," Gwen relayed.

Duncan chuckled as he followed her.

* * *

"Attention derailed freaks," Chris spoke through the loud-speaker, "Alejandro has snagged Zeke and has taken second place. Only one more spot left open. Gwuncan and Scotney hurry it up."

* * *

Somewhere far away, Gwen and Duncan heard Courtney scream 'Scotney.'

* * *

"I'd hate to be Scott right now," Duncan said, with Gwen agreeing.

"So who are you goanna vote for between Courtney and Scott if we win anyway?" Gwen asked, turning back to serious.

Duncan looked at her trying to figure out if this was a trick question. If there was a wrong answer, what was it. "I'd choose um..." sweat running down his forehead.

Before he could answer, Izzy riding a moose came barreling past them. The wind knocking Gwen off her feet, only for Duncan to catch her before she hit the mud below.

Courtney ran past yelling insults at Izzy, who only looked back and pulled her eye down, only to make Courtney even more pissed. Scott ran by rather slowly, he had a black eye and it looked like he may have been hit somewhere Duncan was only to familiar with.

Duncan cringed at the thought as he brought Gwen back to her feet.

"Again, you saved me," she further proved her point.

"All I did was catch you," he pointed out. "I didn't do anything."

Gwen pointed to the ground and Duncan saw it and was grateful he had caught her. There was a giant jagged rock in the mud, and potentially where Gwen's head would have landed if she fell.

"I did not see that rock," Duncan remarked. "Nevertheless, I would have done it even if the mud were actually feathers."

She smiled and hugged the delinquent, which caught him off guard for a second. "Does this mean what I think it means?" as he returned it.

She pulled from him and nodded, "You bet it. Just don't google eye Courtney anymore."

"What we can't have a threesome," Duncan joked.

Gwen quirked an eyebrow, kind of glaring at him.

"Just a joke," he said putting his hands up in defense.

"Only if you're willing to have a foursome with me, Cody, and Alejandro," she smirked at him.

Duncan didn't expect that answer, "I'm good."

"Good," as she followed the beaver foot prints.

* * *

A few more hours later, they finally found Trent. He sat on the beach surrounded by eight sand castles. He was working on the ninth one.

Gwen and Duncan were very tired so they hoped he wouldn't run away.

They walked over to him making sure not to topple his castles or else he might demand them to remake it and to make even more, with a total being a huge number being divisible by nine. Such as 590128398 of them.

Gwen could see that number in big bolded numbers on the back of his shirt.

"Hey there Trent," Gwen greeted her.

"Hi, Gwen," Trent smiled when he saw her, but lost it when he saw Duncan.

"Whatcha doing?" Gwen asked him, kind of like he was a preschooler.

"I'm building sandcastles," he giggled, "9 to be exact."

Gwen placed a hand on his shoulder.

Trent saw this and freaked out. "No..."

"What," Gwen backed away.

"You had 10 fingers on my shoulder," he cried, tears running down his cheeks.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Gwen apologized giving the fake musician nine hugs to calm him down.

Duncan rolled his eyes.

"If me and Duncan make nine more sandcastles with you, will you come with us to see Chris."

Trent smiled, as Gwen wiped a tear from his eye. He nodded. "You help me with nine more castles, I will do anything for you nine hundred times."

"Good," Gwen smiled grabbing a bucket. "Let's start shall we."

Duncan couldn't believe that Trent was acting like such a kid and Gwen knew exactly how to deal with this. He was intrigued. Wow.

"Can I help?" He suggested.

Duncan smiled and handed him a shovel. "Of course."

Trent being surprised that Duncan would want to help.

9 perfect sandcastles later. Trent was happy and jumping for joy, while Duncan and Gwen were wet and covered in sand. They just wanted this over with. So as they agreed. Trent went with them.

As they walked Trent stubbed his bare toe on a rock and decided to do it to eight more of his toes, causing Duncan to have to give the nine worshiper a piggy back ride.

Gwen giggled at him as they walked back to Camp Wawanakwa. "Need help," she asked.

"No, I got it," he promised.

"Guys, I see 10 clouds in the sky," Trent whimpered. "Can you make one go away."

Duncan opened his eyes wide, turning to Gwen for an answer, so he wouldn't offend Trent with an answer that would cause him to run off.

"Um, yes, we can," Gwen assured him, "But later okay."

"But I want it now," Trent whined.

"I'm sorry," Gwen apologized, "I don't have a jet pack."

Trent sighed, as he rested his head on Duncan's shoulder. "Oh."

"Look," Duncan said, "Nine rocks in a circle."

Trent looked and clapped happily.

"Trent do you like the number 19," Gwen asked him.

"No, I hate it," Trent remarked with a frowny face. "19 just makes fun of 18 because it is a combination of 9 and 10. 20 is so evil."

* * *

Gwen continued to baby talk Trent as Duncan carried him back to camp. When they got there...

"And Scotney wi..." Stars are seen by Chris as Courtney punches him in the eye, "ns..." He fell over seeing stars. "Ooh, pretty lights grandpa, why do they go beep, beep, beep."

Chef shook his head. "Scott and Courtney you are safe from elimination." He turns to Duncan, Trent, and Gwen.

"One of you two are going home," he smirked.

"What, I don't want to go home," Trent wailed, "My family's nothing a bunch of 8 and 10 worshipers."

"Not you retard," Chef growled as he walked past.

Scott cheered in victory but Courtney grabbed him by the ear and dragged him away.

Mike and Zoey exchange looks as they glance at Duncan and Gwen.

They to look at each other, each nervous in side.

Duncan (literally) threw Trent off and walked off, he had some thinking to do. He had something that was lurking on his mind and he needed time to think it over. If it meant for Gwen to be here, then it was an easy decision to make.

Gwen sighed as well. She would do what she had to do, cause there was no other option. She turned to see if Zoke could help, but they just gave her empathy looks.

"Everything alright," Cameron asked as he walked up.

"No," she grunted, not meaning to.

"Won't you be happy to get rid of Duncan since he's into Courtney?" Cameron asked, as he looked nervously at Alejandro. Who glared back, the two were lucky because Alejandro knew how to hog tie people.

"No," Gwen sniffled, "We got back together."

Cameron nodded, understanding, "Ohhh."

Gwen looked at him. "But he's the only choice, so I'm goanna have to do it. I'm goanna have to vote for him."

Trent walked up and placed his hands on her shoulder, with only 9 fingers. "Will you let me rub your shoulder for nine minutes?"

"No," Gwen pushed him off. "I just need to be alone now."

Cameron, Zoey, Mike, and Trent looked as she left.

Trent then turned and looked at the others, "Anyone want to see my nine public hairs?"

Cameron and Zoey looked grossed out and said no, which angered Trent, who showed them anyway.

Mike himself or shall we call him Mal, was very intrigued of how things went. Gwen and Duncan were back together and they were in the bottom two. Interesting, which of them would make a bigger threat. He knew which, and he knew exactly how to do it.

Mal would make sure he was the last to vote tonight. He would then take the ballots and toss them away replacing them with his own. He's going to do a Harold season one trick, by rigging the votes and eliminate Gwen.

He smirked to himself as he returned to reality in time to see Trent mooning him.

* * *

Couple hours later, the contestants each had made their selection between both Duncan and Gwen on who to vote.

Why it was Mal's turn to vote. He took his sweet time, unlatching the box. Taking the votes out and replacing them with votes for Gwen. He smiled vaguely big as he left. Gwen would be the one eliminated, he laughed slightly. "And it will throw Duncan's game majorly and weaken Cams and Zoey's as well."

A dark figure was hiding behind the outhouse when he spoke.

At the elimination itself. Everyone had a marshmallow except Gwen and Duncan. Cause Chris took his sweet time to make them wait.

"Come on already," Gwen yelled, "give it to Duncan already."

"No," Gwen, "Duncan," corrected.

"No, me," Owen whimpered.

"No, give me it and eight more," Trent grunted.

"No," Chris growled at them, "You guys will get diddly squat."

"Let the ninth God strike you down," Trent shrieked, looking up at the sky.

Chris rolled his eyes and Trent was surprised nothing happened.

"Not even a little volt of lightning?" he asked.

Chris went back to his ceremony, "And the person to get the last marshmallow is..."

"Me," Owen wailed.

Chris ignored him and taunted Duncan and Gwen with it. The two of them wishing the other got it.

"Duncan."

Duncan surprisingly caught it, then throwing it away. "What, I thought Gwen won."

"Nope, Gwen had eight votes against her," Chris corrected, "So flush of shame awaits."

Zoey, Cameron, and Courtney gasped, "I didn't vote for her," they said.

"I switched them to me after Mal switched them," Duncan protested.

"You did what," Courtney growled.

"Whose Mal," Zoey asked.

"Mike you moron," Izzy said. "Don't you know anything? Mal is another personality of Mike's like Chester and Vito. But this one is evil and has taken over Mike's body. He has done many evil things like breaking Sam's game, Sierra's phone, Duncan's knife, etc. And he has even pushed Cameron down a hill during that Moon Madness."

Mike, Mal gasped. "How the hell did you know?"

"I have the sense," Izzy retorted, blowing it off like dust.

"Actually we just watched it from the playa," Owen spoke up.

"Whatever," Mal smiled as he stood up, "It's to late. Gwen is gone, or should I say Duncan and there's nothing you do about it."

Gwen sulked and lowered his head, "He's right."

"No, actually it's my decision," Chris informed them, "Actually since Duncan actually switched the votes for himself, he is instead eliminated. I just said Gwen to see the reactions on your faces and it was priceless."

Duncan shrugged, "Whatever dude, I'd rather be anywhere than here."

"Glad you think so," Chris smirked, leading him to the toilet.

Duncan looked back and saw Mal smiling evilly back at him.

Zoey turned to Mal, "What have you done to Mike?"

"I killed him and ate his flesh," Mal retorted, "Not, I locked him in my mind and he'll never be free."

Just as Zoey was about to say something, Courtney came over and slugged Mike in the temple sending him unconscious. She then bent down and dragged his body to the dock.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked.

"I'm doing what's right," she said breathing hard, trying to move Mike, "Will someone help me?"

Scott came over and grabbed Mike's feet.

* * *

At the dock stood Chris, Gwen, and, Duncan. Chris had already flushed Izzy, Owen, and Ferrol Ezekiel. He now had to flush Trent.

"Can I come back so you can flush me eight more times?" Trent asked batting his eye lashes at Chris.

"No," Chris smirked flushing him. "Duncan your turn."

Duncan nodded as he turned toward Gwen. "I don't want to make this mushy or anything. So win and I'll be routing for yah on the big screen."

Gwen nodded sadly, close to tears but not exactly.

He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and headed toward the flush of shame.

"Wait.."

Chris, Gwen, and Duncan turn to see Scott and Courtney carrying an unconscious Mike down the dock with Zoey and Cameron not to far behind. Alejandro decided this was boring and went to bed.

"You will not flush Duncan," Courtney scolded Chris, dropping Mike on the dock (rather hard). "You will flush this cheater." Pointing to Mike.

"I said Duncan and I..." Chris started.

Courtney grabbed the flush of shame remote and pushed Chris into the lake. "I have other plans. Duncan was noble in his dead and will not be eliminated because of it."

Duncan was surprised Courtney was sticking up for him.

"I've known Duncan," Courtney smirked at him, "He is kind and caring when he wants to be." She frowned again, "Don't think I like doing this? I don't want another Alejandro here as well."

Duncan nodded as he helped Scott put Mal into the flush of shame as Chris came out all soaking wet.

"What the hell?" he spit out nasty water onto the dock. "What are you doing?'

"What should be done," Courtney replied, looking at Zoey who sadly nodded her head yes. "It's for the best."

Courtney used the gizmo and flushed Mike instead of Duncan.

Duncan nearly gave the preppy girl a hug, but didn't because Gwen was here.

"Why did you save me?" Duncan asked.

"Like I said before," she said, "You can be nice when you want. And it was noble of what you did for Gwen."

"We have to give big thanks to Izzy to," Gwen pointed out as Duncan slung his arm around HIS girl.

Courtney agreed.

"You not angered about us anymore?" Gwen asked relieved at her com nature now.

She smiled as she looked at Scott who smiled as well, "No, I actually found someone who is actually sweet, in his own way of course."

"Who?" Duncan asked stupidly.

Courtney walked over to Cameron and put an arm around him which surprised everyone.

She simply moved him to the right and put her arm around her real choice, Scott.

"Oh, good going dude," Duncan congratulated him.

Scott smiled and agreed, but stayed quiet.

"So now what?" Gwen asked.

"I'm ready for bed," Duncan replied, "It's been a long day."

Gwen quirked an eyebrow at him and dragged him to the communal washroom instead. Which could only mean one thing? And Duncan was so down with that.

"I wish I had a girlfriend," Cameron sighed.

"You have Sierra waiting for yah," Scott teased as he Courtney walked off.

Cameron froze as Zoey looked at him. She sighed, grabbed him and decided he'd make for a better room-mate since she had no one. It would be lonely.

Chris looked around and was dumbfounded at what happened. "What happened?" he asked himself.

"Dude," Trent called, as he swam up.

Chris watched as Trent came crawling out of the lake. "You have to flush me eight more times," he pleaded, getting back into the flush of shame.

Chris shrugged and grabbed the gizmo where Courtney had left it and flushed Trent again. He knew he wouldn't see Trent again, so he went off to take a shower.

* * *

**Trent's Epilogue**

Trent had been flushed a second time. So he when he found himself on solid grounds. He made it his mission to get flushed seven more times.

When he looked at his surroundings he found himself in front of the leaning tower of Piza in Italy.

So Trent took a row boat with nine oars and crossed the Atlantic ocean and back to Camp Wawanaka, he found Chris ( who was baffled with seeing him) and made him flush himself a third time.

He then some how ended up in Ireland where he met a guy playing the bag pipes. He saw there were ten of the horn parts and got mad. He destroy one of the pipes and used a plane with nine propellers and went back to camp Wawankwa. To get flushed a fourth time, by Chris who was yet again surprised and the other contestants as well.

Trent found himself this time in Australia. Where he met a Kangaroo who challenged him to a boxing match. He accepted and knocked the kangaroo out nine times. He won and then dug a hole 9,999 miles from Australia back to Canada. Chris flushed him for a fifth time.

Trent then ended up in Washing DC. When he demanded they make a nine dollar bill. He marched into the capital building and got kicked out nine times. They banned him for life. He then got made and mooned the Lincoln Memorial Statue 18 times. Some sight seers were blinded for life, literally. He then stole a WW2 jetter plane and flew back to Canada, after dodging the US airforce. But he made sure to destroy 9 planes first. Where he again surprised Chris and Chef when he wanted to be flushed a sixth time. Chris said if he shows up one more time, then he can't be held accountable for what he does next.

Trent on his sixth time got flushed into Quahog Rhode Island, 43 Spooner St to be exact. He saw Quagmire doing a prostitute and raped Quagmire nine times before stealing his car and driving off to be flushed again. Herbert tried to follow Trent but lost him in Vermont. When Trent arrived back the camp was empty, so he found the remote and manually flushed himself, a seventh time.

The next place he landed was Jersey Shore. Where he murdered everyone on sight with nine machine guns he bought for nine dollars each (which no one knows how he got them that cheap.) He said that Jersey Shore was horrible, before running off dropping his machine guns. And heading back to Canada. Where he found another gizmo and flushed himself an eighth time.

He then landed in the Yukon. Where he saw Heather stuck to a pole and a polar bear on the ground taking a nap. Heather tried to ask for help, but Trent ignored her. He kicked the polar bear nine times and then left saying it was Heather who did it. Causing the polar bear to get mad again.

When he arrived back at Camp Wawawka for his final flush. He saw the entire cast and Chris glaring at him. They said he had a problem, but he said he must do it. They allowed him to do so, but on only one condition. He had to be flushed with Izzy. He agreed and was so happy, when he ended up Toronto.

That's until Izzy dragged him back to camp where everyone awaited with a giant smile which made him nervous. Izzy threw him back in the flush of shame and Chris flushed him a tenth time. Which then caused Chris to be struck down with lightning nine times. They also struck Lightning the contestant down nine times for stealing weather's name.

* * *

**The End**.

**I hope you like cause there is more to come. My next mission is to do a DuCo. Which means I have some mental thinking to do. **

**And I as for Trent's epilogue, it was a last thing to add. Along with eliminating Mal, I was goanna eliminate Duncan as a sacrifice instead. And Scoteny, totally a surpriser for me as well :) I also hope you liked how Trent acted kind of childish as well. **

**Anyway, like ones to before this one. I am dedicating this to an awesome friend and author, who is also very fun to hang with and chat to and is one of the the best and funny guys you'll ever read from. Wish I was a Pirate. I suggest you all read Gwen's Desires or one of them could be harmful to you. **

**That's it. Peace!**


End file.
